


Things can only get better

by SkinnyElephant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Drabble, Gore, In sans pov, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sickness, all of these characters are mentioned, chapters get longer as it goes, disease apocalypse, drabble-ish, journal writting, just in case, maybe gore?, post barrier, sans journal, sick, suicide TW, tw, will probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 19,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We made it.</p><p> We finally made it to the surface. </p><p>Tomorrow were supposed to head down and meet the 'King' of the city thats in the distance.</p><p>-Sans</p><p>(In Editing, still readable!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 Topside

**Author's Note:**

> Sans' POV right after the barrier coming down. 
> 
> Its my first series! criticism is appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 11/19/2016

We made it. We finally made it to the surface. It took us some time actually stepping outside, i guess none of us wanted it to be a joke. I closed my eyes walking through the exit cave, that way when the dream ended it wold feel so abrupt but with an elbow nudge from Undyne and a ug on he sleeve from the kid I opened them to the orangey- yellow red mass that was the sunset, siting right here in front of us. We all sat there and watched it me, Papyrus, The King, the kid, Al, Undyne, and the woman behind the door whose name is Toriel. She was the Queen, would you believe that?

After watching the sky.. man the SKY! go dark we sat a bit longer, The king calling together the first 'Topside Meeting'. (He still isnt the best at naming things..) We talked about going down the mountain and what we would do as a whole. Undyne spoke of revenge while Papyrus went on about making friends. Alphys wanted to corner the nearest store that had some kind of anime, which lead to Undyne going on about how the Kid told Her anime was So real. Toriel and Asgore had a heated 'conversation' that had a lot of huffing and grumbling between the both of them. The kid was oddly silent, watching everyone else as if they were at a 5 way tennis match. At some point we made eye contact and I shrugged, I don't know what the humans will think when we get down there or how they react so for now its best to hold off on making plans.

  
Everyone uh agreed to stay in the palace that night before venturing off down the mountains to meet the humans. I say everyone but Undyne was fawning over Alphys who was explaining Mew Mew Kissy Cutie to Paps. The king suggested we sleep out on the mountain side, so as to ge as early a start as possible but Toriel quickly vetoed it. It would be too cold for the kid and when he tried to argue she gave him a nasty look that I wouldn't ever want thrown my way.

Note to self: Never get on Toriel's bad side.

 Heh guess its back to the throne room. Its comfortable enough to sleep on the floor, I mean, I don't plan on walking all the way back to Snowdin knowing what I know and I don't think Paps plans to either. Tomorrow were supposed to head down and meet the 'King' of the city thats in the distance, though I don't think they have kings anymore. Don't even think they keep track of their royalty anymore.

This uh this is the only journal I have on me, it has a few entries of past time lines but reading the words now just make my head fuzzy. Heh if frisk keeps their promise there will be no need to remember past time lines.

-Sans

 

 


	2. Day 2 Topside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first two chapters are really short so i posted them together.

Sleeping in the flower beds the room before where the barrier once stood isn't the greatest night's rest. The king offered beds but when he realized how few he'd had he was quick to stutter out an apology. He still offered the beds, Toriel took one along with the kid; Undyne insisted Alphys take a bed but she refused. Undyne said there was no way she was sleeping in a bed if Alphys had to sleep on the ground so they both slept curled up in the flowers together. I told Paps to take the last one but like Undyne, he refused if we both couldn't have one. The flowers were soft enough it was the floor underneath that put a crick in my spine. ugh.

Everyone woke up early today, we all gathered in the flower room. Pillows and blankets were folded and pushed into the covered throne in the back. We met up, silence took over the room like everyone knew that the option was there; the barrier was open! But no body rushed outside. Heh Not even frisk, who lingered in the back watching everyone. Stars knows why they're nervous, this was their whole reason for traveling through the underground, making all the friends they did. We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for them. If anyone should be nervous about re-introducing them self with the surface it should be us. Its only been thousands of years since monsters were trapped underground. I'd say time flies when you're having fun but uh..

Can't say we really were.

No one could stomach breakfast. Those pesky nerves again. Heh Toriel made snail pie for dinner last night and we kinda picked at the left overs. It wasn't bad, The king certainly made a fuss about how great it was to have her cooking again but that just earned him ma cold glare. Man at least it isn't paps spaghetti...  
….  
don't tell him I said that.

I mean I can't even say that, he's been getting better. Sure glitter doesn't have the same effect as oregano but he's trying.

were about to head out now, Toriels got the kid all packed so were gonna go talk to the head honcho of the city. The King has told the monsters to stay inside the mountain until hes talked to someone.

-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 12/26/2016


	3. Day 3 Topside

we camped along the road in the trees last night to keep out of sight of passing humans. It was quiet except you could hear chirping in the grass. Whenever you got to close to whatever making the sound it would stop though. Paps was chasing the sound until real late in the night. 

We were all up late talking about how great the surface was so far. The stars were amazing. The glow rocks in the ceiling underground could never compare! We all woke up late this morning. I was the last to get up, eventually Paps picked me up and carried me for a while. He asked how I could sleep so much and I told him it just comes naturally to me,i can do it with my eyes closed. Toriel did that giggle-snort i'd become so used to hearing but from behind a door. After a minute of silence Paps said something that has me grinning with pride now still. He said : DO YOU EVER GET TIRED OF SLEEPING? 

If I was drinking something then I would of spit it out I was laughing so hard. 

Half-way through the day Paps put me down and we could see the edge of the city. There were a lot of egg shaped contraptions made of metal just sitting around of the edge of the road. They look like they were used for travel of some sort. 

-sans


	4. Day 4 Topside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats going on?

Holy. Fuck. 

The city. Its empty. Theres no one here. Paps loud voice can usually call attention but there is NO ONE HERE. The buildings, the shops they have windows that are all busted in. items like clothes, empty food packages, electronics and glass litter the ground. Weve tried asking the human if this is normal but they've gone into a state of shock. They pointed a store called a PH-AR-MACY, they said its where a nice man used to give them stickers after a shot? The kid said it was to keep the human sickness' away. They also pointed at a place that has a sign with a giant yellow M. It reminds me of Grillbys a bit, maybe a bit cheaper. Now they're signing to fast for me to read but they're pulling toriel along. the sidewalks are cracked and the buildings look ill maintained. 

After what feels like hours of walking through an empty city the kid lead us to a tall brown building with 4 balconys. Must be at least five floors to this place. The kid lead us to the second floor. Apartment 2b. The door was wide open, hanging on the last screw of the top hinge. Even being open like it was the door way still wasn't big enough for the monsters like the king, or Toriel. The kid really wanted to take a look inside so everyone but toriel and the king shuffled inside. The kid looked like they were looking for somebody. I followed them to one of the I assumed bedrooms. I guess they found what the were looking for because they made this sound... man...

it was like a choked gasp. I'm sure if i'm being honest i've made the sound myself a few times.

When I saw what it was they were looking at I couldnt keep myself from grabing them from the room. Papyrus tried to see what the commotion was but thankfully I shut the door in time. I never NEVER want him to have to see anything like that. 

The kid wouldn't let me go, I don't blame them. If Paps didnt let this thing work itself out frisk might just have a panic attack. 

Alphys was talking about something she'd seen in anime once. It had been similar to this, where something catastrophic happened and turned everything into a wasteland. Leaving food and shelter scarce.

 

The kid wont say anything. I don't know what happened. I just know we can't stay here. 

-sans


	5. Scribbles on the back page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, suicide, gore.

it wasn't fresh.  
Whatever happened...whenever it happened it wasn't recent. This person that frisk so desperately wanted to see.. heh

T H E Y ' R E D E A D

They shot themselves. Right between them good ol eyes.

BANG

Blood and brain matter had showered the wall behind this person. The previously white walls had dried matter that dripped down, looking as gruesome as it smelled. The body hunched over to the side, leaning on what used to be its right arm. Well it's left side my right. The pillows that they propped themselves up on were splashed in the fluids and the shades on the lamps on either side of the bed looked like they got a decent coat in the stuff too. The clothes they died in told me that they worked in some sort of garage or lab. The grey jump suit with the name patch missing was stained in the gore as well. Flies gnawed and nested in its face and exposed skin, well the live ones anyway. Bone began to show through where the meat had deteriorated already. You think this would disgust me, looking straight at this dead human whose sockets appear to be looking back at me. But for some odd reason it interests me more than anything else. Monsters just dust you see, so a corpse that just lays there waiting for the elements to take it away is fascinating.

Heh, I'm some sort of fucked up, ain't I? 

 Looking at them more, I can see that they were male. Maybe a friend of frisk's? A father figure? Or an uncle. Doesn't matter. They're dead. They're dead and frisk wasn't meant to see it.

I returned to the scene once everyone was asleep. Just to get one more look at them, whoever they were. I couldn't find a note, asking for forgiveness of their actions, or reasons why they did it, or anything addressed to anyone. The room had the nightstands with the Lamps, the bed that faced the door and a window to the left where moon light shone in on the corpse's face.  I did see a framed picture though, on one of the night stands. It showed what seemed to be a younger frisk and maybe this person, whatever they looked like alive. They looked a lot alike, frisk and this older person in the photo. I couldn't make out the chicken scrawl on the back of the frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 12/27/2016


	6. Day 8 Topside

Based on what Alphys has been telling us about the anime she watched it was a good idea to take shifts sleeping. Its what I had planned on doing in the first place, being in a eerily quiet place with almost no life to be seen? Yeah somethings up. Coulda taken naps through the day and Paps would of thought nothing of it. 

Its been 3 days and there hasn't been any sign of human life. At one point the kid had gotten so bored that they tried venturing off on their own. Looking for food nearby wasn't an option, the stores were all raided but the next time undyne and I went out we came across a few shelves at one of those PH-AR-MACYs with coloring books. Undyne insists that the kids needs something more physical but the coloring books and crayons should be fine for now. 

We also found a couple cans of tuna and a can of spaghetti rings rolled under a shelf in a near by corner market but Undyne absolutely refused to take the pressed fish back to the kid.

Guess she couldnt stomach the thought of the kid eating fish. Heh... yeah I already used that one.

Kid can live on pasta for a bit long a guess. Not that we really have anyway of cooking anything. Toriel uses her fire magic when we do find them something to eat. We kinda had to tear down the door frame to help them get in the apartment, broad shoulders an all. But we all crash in the bedroom furthest from the main entrance anyway. 

Paps has uh been sorta mad at me the past few day. He says that I wont let him explore the human world,but really I dont want something happening to him while i'm not there. I don't know what I would do knowing that frisk did everything right this time. 

Frisks been trying to get out and see more of the world too but heh toris not having any of that. They're kinda sore with tori at the moment. 

Whats gonna happen if we dont find another human? Is frisk really the last of their kind?

-sans


	7. Day 9 Topside

Finally Paps convinced me to let him go out into the city and explore. I figure Undyne would be with him and the lack of humans cant really be any harm.

Boy was I wrong. They were gone longer than they were supposed to be, the clocks stopped in this apartment and I really cant tell time but I had this gut feeling something was off. And I knew I was right when they walked in the front door with a human dressed in torn, filthy clothes. 

The human said they meant no harm and just wanted to talk to the kid but we dont know them from bob. I guess magic isn't the 'correct' way to greet a human because turning them blue and pushing them against the wall near the door hole just caused them to scream and made more humans run in.

I don't understand where they thought it was a good idea to lead the humans back here, where we are currently living. Asgore doesnt seem to have much of an issue with it and neither does Undyne. Tori worries for frisk's safety and it surprised me when Alphys reprimanded Undyne for the reckless act.

Theres not much we can do now. They're already here. That and if need be we can just over power them. 

After the yelling had calmed down, the humans told use that a sickness had spread across the earth. A virus that caused the humans to get sick and die off in a matter of months. It was the pregnant female of the group of 3 that told us that the disease spread and killed much of the population off, leaving the earth to look the way it is now. Its been 13 months, and 27 days since the power went out she said. 

Frisk shook their head when Alphys asked if this was the way the world looked when they fell. Which is strange because frisk couldn't of been underground more than a week. 

I wonder if the underground thinks were dead.

-sans


	8. Day 10 Topside

no one slept very well last night. Al and Undyne cuddled in the corner and frisk slept in Pap's lap who slept in my lap. Asgore and Tori whisper argued in the next room, hoping no one would hear them. Tori wants to head back to the mountain, make sure everyone is alright and figure out this time jump thing. I do too but my lab maybe miles away and might as well be months into the future. 

The humans booked it the second they could. The pregnant woman wanted to stay and talk more with frisk and Alphys but one of the other group members, the one I turned blue, said that they had very important business to take care of and off they were. honestly what kind of business could they have in a place like this? 

Sticking around really doesn't seem like a good idea. Especially if there is a chance frisk can catch whatever it is the humans passed around before they fell down.  
Were returning to the mountain today. It'll be another days walk like it was getting here, and now that we know humans are still around we should probably be careful to avoid said humans. 

-sans


	9. Day 11 Topside

sleeping on the hard ground is never fun. It sorta makes me miss my sentry stations. 

Looking up at the stars all night is something i'll never get tired of. I didn't sleep a wink last night. My eyes started to itch when everyone started to wake up for the morning. It was still dark when Paps woke , being the early riser he is. But the colors orange and purple mixed with a yellowing-pink came over the mountain in the distance and my eyes couldn't stay open any longer. I woke up later on Pap's back in a piggy back ride. Judging by the sun it was probably lunch time. 

The mountain looked huge from the bottom and it was discouraging. Papyrus always knows how to keep spirits high though and was first to take leaps up the side of the mountain. Tori giggled and followed behind. Undyne is Pap's best friend so she should expect nothing less from him.  
Frisk was looking a little worn down from the amount of walking they'd done. 

It makes me wonder how they made it up the mountain in the first place. We all questioned WHY they decided to climb the mountain, which lead to them falling in. but no one ever really got an answer so we all just let it go.

Frisk and I switched places, the kid on Pap's back and me keeping up the caboose. Asgore strangely had nothing to say nearly the whole trip back to the mountain. Heh probably upset he lost to tori.

Reaching the exit that we called our miracle a few days ago we stopped and stood in silence for a moment. Whether it was for the fallen down humans, our years trapped down there or our fruitless venture to the surface I couldn't tell. 

Asgore announced that he would like to assemble a team to stay on the surface to gather information. About the humans, this illness, what happened between frisk's falling and now, everything. No one said anything, no one jumped at the chance to volunteer because they knew the risks, they all had families, friends, people underground who already thought they were missing. After a minute long frisk jumped with their hand raised. 

I refused. I refused to let this happen. From what we've heard about it if the kid gets sick, there's no coming back from it. Thats it. 

I volunteered instead. Pap's jaw clicked in thought before he raised his voice, volunteering himself too. I felt eyes glued to my back as i attempted to answer him. I couldn't help but think about what could happen, the what ifs. 

 

No one said anything as we reentered the place we call home.


	10. Day 12 Underground again

Paps has tried talking to me about going on the Topside trip with Undyne and I. Its like being stuck between a rock and a hard place with him. I told him that there might be no spagetti and he was fine. I told him that we'd probably have to be very careful and quiet and he said that was easy. I told him that the longer we're up there the faster our friends will age without us. For monsters, thats nothing really. the older ones anyway like Tori an Fluffy Buns. they wont age a bit but Monster kid and cinnamon will. and Frisk definatly will. Paps didnt get to answer because Alphys came by to grab our phones so she could tweak them. 

The king wanted to be able to communicate with the us on the surface, I dont think it will work though. It probably makes Undyne and Al feel better bout being separated. 

We leave tomorrow, Undyne and I. I dont know if anyone else has chosen to leave with us or if the king even sent out a decree.

We know that coming back down here we missed nearly a year. People were overjoyed to know that the king wasnt dead. He's trying to figure out what the next best move is concerning the time differences and the topside. 

I overheard Paps talking to Undyne earlier, he said that technically since we missed a year..give or take that we had many birthdays to catch up on. Undyne laughed and punched him in the shoulder. Said that they had lots of cooking lessons to catch up on. 

-sans


	11. Day 13 Topside again

This morning... man.. it was something. I mean we'll all see each other again. We'll be Topside for one week. Tori got teary eyed,and Frisk kept talking about all the things were gonna do when we get back which sounds like fun but im not really the uh active type. Al was trying real hard not to blubber like a baby. The king was no-where in sight. Heh fluffy buns is too busy to see us off I guess. Being a year away can pile on the work. Paps wasn't there though. It wasn't like him to be late for anything. Frisk kept a worried look on their face once they realized he was missing.

Goodbyes were about over when the kid grabbed my hand. I laughed and asked if they wanted a hug.   
I was a little confused when they wouldnt let go until Paps came running into the room. He came lugging a blue back back full of I dont know what. But he skidded to a stop in front of Undyne and I and announced that he was coming with us. I asked if he was sure, but you know him. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS SURE.

there was a minute of silence that was probaly uncomfortable for the others but I was glad that Paps had decided to tag along. We both smiled when frisk Grabed both of our arms, side hugged us and signed good luck. 

Now were camped out at the bottom of the mountain near the stream we didnt see on our fist trip down the mountain or our way back up. it probably would of been a great place to set up camp that first night out, and even better for collecting water.

Its alright though. Papyrus is happy, which makes me happy. 

-sans


	12. Day 14 Topside. MISSION START

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the updates are a bit funny right now. Work and classes are a thing and tbh making me put this sorta thing on the back burner. I'm gonna try and aim at weekend updates, i think. 
> 
> Happy reading. - S.E.

Its really nice waking up and seeing the sky overhead. Paps an Undyne were already awake and getting ready to move on when I woke up. I think Papyrus was too excited waking up outside to remember to wake me up. Not that i'm complaining, sleeping is what I do best. huh If paps slowed down long enough he'd realize that he needs it too. Sleep that is.  
The second day out on our 'Mission'(thats what Papyrus keeps calling it, neither Undyne or I have the heart to tell him...literally) and we saw smoke rising over the trees in the distance. I think we've all silently agreed to keep close to the mountain unless absolutely necessary. Paps isn't too great with directions and while I have the shortcuts I cant bring everyone with me. 

Walking towards the smoke was gonna be a work out, figuring about a days walk away from the mountain and, if we're counting, about 3 days walking away from the city. If all goes well we can get the information we need and be back for friendship spaghetti on Thursday.

Undyne and papyrus keep making comments and looking over my way while I'm writing. It'd be funny if they were trying to plan a prank. ... thinking about it now, Paps isn't that kinda guy.

Bro came over from his conversation with Undyne to ask what i'm writing? I told him it was a journal and he humm'd and haw'd at it before looking through his phone. I wonder if he's looking to start his own.

Undyne has this habit of picking her teeth with her spears.I cant imagine the horrendous sound it makes close up. ehhug It makes my cringe thinking about it. maybe one day she'll poke her gums and learn. that'll be something to laugh at.

-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/5/2016


	13. Day 15 Topside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its technically not the weekend but I got a day off today and get happy when I update.
> 
> Besides its kinda a real short chapter. bleh 
> 
> Happy Reading -S.E.

Paps been hunched over his phone a lot recently... I uh can't really say much because i'm always writing in this book i guess.

Just as I thought, after some cinnabunnies and breakfast spaghetti she was back to picking her teeth with her spear again and it sounded horrendous. just anything scraping on bone like that makes me want to throw something over a cliff. I could see paps stop and cringe at the sound too but Undyne didn't notice. 

We chose to follow alongside the river to the rising smoke, taking our time of course. while traveling, i'm seeing that there aren't many predators up here. is it the area?  
Half way through the day it started raining, Papyrus and Undyne jumped and ran, flapping their arms like they would take flight. He requested that I come play with them, in which Undyne said 'yea nerd!' so thats how i found myself on papyrus' shoulders flapping my arms with them and having a blast. 

the rain kept getting heavier and heavier so we chose to stop for the day just in case. Wouldn't want to walk into a Forrest fire. That might be a story Grillby would enjoy. We kept walking until we found what looked like an empty cave. the second we sat down those two were out like a light. I wish he slept like this when he was younger.  
I figure a nap wont do any harm.  
-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/7/2016


	14. Midnight scribbles on the back page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading   
> S.E.

OKAY SO it wasn't an empty cave. it actually had bears living there??? The huge brown ones that are REALLY mean when they get REALLY angry. 

They just appeared in the night? like one second we were all sleeping one second and the next were being chased out into the chilled air by this big brown fuzzy mean ball of fur. It must of been a mother bear because there were cubs behind it.

Now we're in a tree. a fucking tree, one second i'm having this great dream of being at Grillby's, eating this delicious burg and him actually NOT bugging me about 'When you gonna pay back that tab sans' and 'So Sans about that tab' or when he just gives that look. You know that one look he gives-- ....

sigh

Yes i wrote the word sigh after i sighed. its too late to be writing about some dream burg. I'm going back to bed.

I hope branches get softer as you sleep.

-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/9/2016


	15. Day 16 Topside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a longer-ish chapter guys! 
> 
> I recently tried starbucks coffee, now Dunkin Donuts is my jam 100% but starbucks has all those novelty type drinks, like smores coffee??? Thats what i'm drinking now and boy oh boy oh boy oh boy i'll be up til late tonight ahaha
> 
> Hey thanks commenting and doing the voodoo that you do so well.   
> Frank Sinatra anyone? nah? anyway
> 
> Happy reading!   
> S.E.

Note to self: Trees don't get softer. wooden you know. 

no one got any sleep. ANY. I nearly fell off my branch a few times nodding off but really we were up all night watching that bear circle the trunk on the ground. probably waiting for us to come down. the cubs stood off to the side a bit until they roared around dawn, maybe for breakfast. Thats when the mother left.

Finally. now we can all get some rest. Forget staying up to watch if humans come by they wont be looking up. is it strange to say good night to journal?

 

HOLY SHIT we were only asleep for what might be a few hours. the sun was high enough in the sky for it to be past noon. we woke up to the sound of an explosion. it was far enough in the distance not to be effected but the explosion sounded like it came from where the smoke was rising from the other day. We jumped ('Jumped' really means i stumbled out after that rude awakening and Paps and Undyne had this Graceful as shit landing) down, I watched Undyne and paps take off in the direction. I waited a moment, I needed to wake up before exerting such effort. I took a refreshing breath before using a short cut to get as close as possible.

From what i could see the whole area was obliterated. the ground was charred and no human was in direct sight. Taking what probably looked like a leisure stroll through the wreckage i saw human limbs strewn about. hands disconnected from arms which were disconnected from torsos and on. Someone could drown in the amount of blood if it were collected. Undyne and paps had finally caught up, they must of used a good portion of their magic. They started looking a bit green around the gills. Heh 

I really didn't want Papyrus looking out into the sea of corpses and blood, though i suppose it was already too late when he was bent over retching. what a brother I must be if i can't protect him from sights like that.

A head rolled our way missing an eye and blood looked like it drained from its mouth at one point. following where it came from it looked like it was kicked it the middle of a heated conversation between 2 humans. one very hurt human and the other looking like they were already dead on their feet. the hurt one spoke of the camp being an infestation of disease and that it needed to be disposed of, and quickly less the illness spread more. They said that killing people was the only way to cleanse the earth.

Honestly I knew humans were terrible but I didn't think they could be so cruel, so heartless, so disgustingly. ...I don't even have words to summarize the things he was saying. 

Papyrus didn't feel sick for long because he jumped into their conversation like he was already apart of it. Drawing attention to us like that stunned that hurt guy and just the look of Pap alone must of run him off. My bro is so cool. After the first guy left he turned to face the other person that was left, they had a stare down for a minute before the other person collapsed. Now, Paps isn't heartless, and neither is Undyne. They ran off towards the human in hopes of helping but if that other guy is any representation of humanity; maybe being the good guy up here isn't the best.

-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/10/2016


	16. Day 17 topside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was typing up a chapter and my computer just decided to restart!   
> RUDE
> 
> Anyway I'm glad i have all of the ones beforehand saved and ready to go. 
> 
> Happy reading
> 
> S.E.

Yesterday Undyne threw the human over her shoulder and we moved else where to make camp. I'm not one for moving so quickly but what looked like a battle field wasn't a pleasant place. I didn't want to stay there and I think Undyne and I both agreed staying would just make Paps feel worse. Sides it gave me the chills just knowing that the other eye to the fallen human's head is still out there somewhere. Eeugh stepping on that would NOT be the highlight of my day.

We eventually found a tree that had grown big enough to house us all under its roots. It had fallen slightly,leaning on another nearby tree the roots exposed to look like a little cottage the way the roots twisted and dug back into the ground. She wasn't too nice in the way she threw the human down. They grunted,but still appeared to sleep. Paps wasn't too happy with the treatment of the human but didn't jump to defend them just yet. 

Today they slept well past noon, I would be too if i hadn't been sent out on stick collecting duty. eh Firewood is just a fancy word for sticks to burn. Once i got far enough away from the tree, house thing i sat down on a nearby log that looks like it had fallen a while ago, green moss grew on it. The poor sap. Heh that was a good one. i'm gonna have a great new bank of jokes to tell papyrus, he axed for it sending me out here. 

The smoke from the direction we came from was no longer going. It must of been a big camp to see the amount of smoke we saw from so far away. I didn't really expect much smoke to be coming up after what we saw. 

The sticks they want so bad will have to wait a bit as i'm enjoying the fresh air and sounds of the quiet topside. Its not so eerily quiet that you want to rip your hair our though. I wonder if humans took the time to stop and enjoy the sights, and the sounds, and the air like this before they died. Part of me feels pity for the ones I know took advantage of the fact that it was all around them. they didn't stop and smell the roses to speak. I know that being up here, topside has shown me beauty that i'd never see underground.

I hope this feeling never goes away.

-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/11/2016


	17. Day 18 Topside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short one this time but that's okay because the weekend is coming up and that means more chapters guys!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> S.E.

The human has slept for three days now. which left us stuck here under this tree. They haven't woken once for water or to relieve themselves, Undyne and I are starting to worry. Papyrus is too good for this world when he says to us that the human could be taking a very long nap. He was obviously thinking out loud,because his eyes (or lack of) were glued to the human the whole day. 

I forgot to fill the canteens while looking for sticks yesterday, so were stuck on sea tea until we come back to that river. It cant be that much farther back I don't know how far they ran but the shortcut from the other day took a good deal of magic. Probably miles of walking. 

Were running low on monster food too. We don't usually eat too much but where we were expending magic the food does good in replenishing it. Paps offered me a cinnabunny earlier today, but i told him to eat it. I think Undyne knew what I was doing because she was quick to offer me food too. 

Now i'm back to wondering the woods, writing.

If the human would just wake up we could get the info we need and be on our way. The thought of the disease just in the air around me gives me chills. Who even knows if monsters can get it. Where did it come from? is it dead? From the sounds of that guy back at the destroyed camp its probably not but... This whole thing is crazy. We finally get to the surface and this is what we come to. Deserted streets in the city and carcasses in homes. The city looked so dead, so grey. at first glance it looked abandoned but inspecting closer you could see the multiple lane roads and bridges had been bogged down with traffic at one point in time, long ago. People trying to escape the city. I couldn't say where the next city or even town is. if there is anything left.   
Everything thats happened is just so mind boggling, I can't even begin to think what the kid must be going through.

I've been checking the cellphone service while weve been up here. the human's service doesn't work, or at least I cant connect to it. I tried calling the kid today, its the second time this week I've used it. I don't think alphy's playing with it did anything. So it'll just sit in my pocket. 

-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/14/2016


	18. Day 19 Topside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i almost forgot to post today guys! its late, i'm tired, and leftovers are calling my name.
> 
> its okay though, i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions you think will make the story better, let me know!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> S.E.

After collecting more sticks than we'll ever need, thanks to Undyne i was put on fire wood duty; she said that if i was gonna be out wondering in the woods I might as well make myself useful, the human woke up. they didn't really wake up like you do in the morning where you come to your senses and look around and acknowledge where you are. No, they woke up, jumped to their feet took one look at us and booked it. I don't know where they were headed but they were gunning it. Paps chased em down and brought em back around. They looked like the most scared looking thing you ever saw. How they were able to run in the state they were in was beyond me. Undyne offered them the sea tea we saved for them, they tried to decline it, saying they were afraid they wouldn't be able to keep it down.

They had the disease too. 

They didn't have to say it, but we all knew. I know we all knew because after they said that no one said anything for a minute. I told them that they needed to keep hydrated, well thats how humans work anyway. They took the sea tea but didn't take a sip. Holding it they asked what we were. Eh I don't how it wasn't obvious. 

Pap took to answering their questions with glee, Undyne did the same. she took to this human like she did the kid. Without trying to kill them first. 

While the other two were talking the human went to take a sip of their tea, they nearly spit it back out. it was a laughable sight really, i didn't laugh though because that could be sen as rude I guess and Paps scolding me right now doesn't sound grand. Saying it tasted like salted water. I told them it tasted better warm but really didn't have the means, or the magic. 

The human gave us all a weary look but kept drinking it. drinking faster they finished the cup and excitedly whispered loudly that it was amazing! that they felt great. Its probably the best thing they've had in a while from the looks of them. after they drained their second cup I felt it was appropriate to ask our questions. The ones that were the reason we set out on this 'Mission' in the first place.

They told us that the disease spread so quickly no one really knows how or what had happened. they say that their cousin worked at a lab across the country, a college lab. after the disease first started to spread the college their cousin worked at had tried to identify it. the CDC told them to shut down their work, or they'd be forced to close the college. after many threats like these the college shut the lab sections down but the cousin refused to let their research die. The human thinks their cousin was in it for the recognition, but hoped that they were trying to help others.

The cousin discovered the disease was from a plant. an extinct plant that someone had tried to bring back. The cousin told the human that the plant had a defense mechanism that would release poison gasses. From the looks of things whoever accidentally let out the disease, gas, poison whatever had been genetically modifying it. Probably to use in war.  
The human laughed a sad and strained laugh when Paps asked what became of their Cousin. They told us that they didn't really know. Power has been out for quite some time so phones don't really work anymore. They tell paps that the hope that their cousin is working on a cure, that was the last they had heard from them. But something in their posture and the sadness in their eyes said that they were really just denying the truth.

Undyne passed around a cup of sea tea to everyone and we were silent again. That was the last of the tea.

-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/17/2016


	19. Day 20 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot we made it through another weekend! 
> 
> I've been thinking ghosts and ghouls, would you want a spin off series?
> 
> I know this is kinda choppy and thrown out there but like what i've been thinking is the actual story to go along with Sans' journal. With actual dialogue! (WHOA don't over work yourself S.E.!) 
> 
> Idk its something that's been rattling around in my head and i thought rather than think too hard on it i'd ask you guys! 
> 
> Either way is fine with me.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> S.E.

We figured the human would leave after what happened yesterday but they didn't. they stuck around and we even fed them once dinner came around. I shouldn't have to say that with one extra mouth, and food only for three someone had to 'forget' to eat. Last time I skipped a meal I just took a walk through the woods but when we heard the Human's stomach make those growling sounds again Paps shuffled through his bag and pulled out the last of the buns, and paused. no doubt counting in his head. I was ready to take another stroll around the area but looking around Undyne had already disappeared. 

waking up this morning to see them still around was surprising. Papyrus didn't hesitate to ask to be friends, and even asked their name. I wasn't really paying attention but Undyne gave em this huge speech about how different humans and monsters were and how were they ever to be friends if blah blah blah. it went on and on, she pulled out all the stops to make it sound like she really didn't want to be friends with he human. they were a bit pale towards the end of Undyne's big speech but the color started to come back to their face when they realized it was just a joke. 

The noogie probably had something to do with it. 

They turned to me expectantly, I think they wanted to be friends? they didn't say anything and neither did I. Heh They were confused when I held my hand out for them, they took it but was stunned when I used that old whoopie cushion trick. Paps tried to apologize but Undyne was laughing to loud for them to hear it I think.

The rest of the day was taken up by travel back towards the mountain. The human had still, by that point, not left us. When I asked them what they were doing they said they were following. Just following. 

They must not of been the leader of that camp back there. Probably just a lucky survivor that got caught up in a argument with the man back there. They wouldn't really follow us back to the underground would they? I mean its stupid question because there they were, following us I mean but, why?

Maybe they didn't want to be alone, or maybe they were looking for more sea tea. They had said it made them feel better. As long as they're not trying to harm anyone its no skin off my back.

we never really stop for lunch.Having none will put you in the position where you don't need to, being monsters we didn't really have to eat but having a human travel with you, a sickly one at that,it slows you down. It took us a bit longer to make it there, after a few breaks we made it to the exit of the underground by night. Figure, we got all the information we can get;notice the lack of humans around. Tracking down that other guy would be useless, especially if he were only gonna try to kill someone. 

When we got to the exit we three looked to the human, expecting to say goodbyes and part ways but it didn't look like the human was ready to leave yet. They stopped when we stopped and turned when we turned, looking in the distance for what might of caught our attention.

Mentioning our parting ways the human got confused, and maybe a bit disappointed. They spoke of wanting to come with us, and living where we live. Maybe it would be a better place. I almost laughed in their face. I wanted to but stayed quiet when Papyrus got excited and invited them over for Tuesday spaghetti. I don't even know how he was able to keep track of the days, but I told him to make it a Wednesday spaghetti because it was already late enough and plus the travel back home on top. 

Everyone was sleeping, that included Riverperson. so we had to make our own way through the underground. the human stopped and aww'd at everything, the view of the city in New home, the magma in Hotlands, the Echoflowers in waterfall, and the stars in the wishing room stopped them dead. they thought them so beautiful. But I'm already feeling claustrophobic, the stars topside are calling my name. The REAL sky is beautiful. Not this sorry excuse for a replica. the colors at dawn amaze me and the sunset gives me chills. THIS is what we've been missing out on and the human is at aw because of some stupid rocks in the ceiling. 

Papyrus lead the way all the way to Snowdin, once the familiar cold hit my uncovered skull i made a face. An ugly one probably. Returning to the house after a long absence Papyrus yelled HOME SWEET HOME.

I had to remind him that people were sleeping and to not be so loud, he made a funny face and apologized to the air. Grillbys was closed for the night already, so bed it was. Papyrus set the human up on the couch for the night, telling them that they could speak with the King in the morning and how exciting it was to have a human friend in the house again. Oh what those words used to entail. 

The human settled down and seemed to of fell asleep pretty quickly, reading Paps his story I bid him good night and looked over the rail. The human slept, but I knew I wouldn't. 

I've locked my door just in case. 

-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/18/2016


	20. Day 21 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the weekend again!! isn't it lovely! its finals week for me and i'm so glad that they are almost over!! i can't wait to relax for a bit before going back to classes ahah
> 
> Finals are super tiring though lmao. 
> 
> Hey, Question of the hour! I'm curious to know What do you guys think the human looks like?  
> Do they have red hair? maybe they have brown curly hair or black straight hair or blonde long hair or purple short hair?  
> Are they fluffly and wear glasses? are they stick thin and super short? Freckles? 
> 
> I have a way I see the human in my mind but I'm way curious to know what you guys see when you read about the Human!! 
> 
> Happy Reading guys! S.E.

Waking up I nearly had a heart attack. 

Heh I don't have a heart. I'm a skeleton.

I thought there had been a reset. When Papyrus yelled up the stairs I just stared at my ceiling for a long time. I felt like I was falling and choking. Breathing easy sounded more like a goal in my head instead of a minuscule task. I laid there for a while wide eyed and frozen until i heard shy knocks on my door. I jumped, nearly falling of the bed. that had never happened before, Papyrus has NEVER shyly knocked at my door. Papyrus and shy? in the same sentence is the best joke I've told today.

They knocked again and spoke the next time around, about how Papyrus was afraid I'd had fallen asleep again, that I liked to take long naps in my room every now and again and they just rambled on and on about information only papyrus could have told them. It was weird opening the door and seeing the human step back in what could have been fear. No matter, this wasn't a reset and no one was dead. If anything we had a stow away. 

ehh stow away isn't really the term for it, them. I knew they were here, i just forgot.

Breakfast included a friendly conversation between the human and Paps, I wasn't much in the mood for talking. Paps went on about how they were going to take the human on a tour of the town to meet everybody and he was really excited, I told him that we should probably see the king first. I'm not one for taking Initiative , and getting work done but Undyne has probably already reported in and we should too. 

Paps was saddened but then remembered seeing the King means maybe seeing the kid. and who doesn't like the kid.  
The trip between snowdin and New home isn't too long, it just seems longer when the human takes long drinks at the bubbler at the entrance of hotlands. Passing by the lab Papyrus waved as if she could see him. Yelling a greeting and we continued on our way.

Giving the king our report was exciting to say the least. Papyrus and him met like old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long while. eh I mean it has been about a year hasn't it. This time difference really messes with his head. one of these time he'll have to sit down and write this all out, try to figure this all out.  
Undyne seems to of already been here, i don't doubt she woke the king up last night after we parted ways to give her report. The human stood next to me, watching the display of affection go on.

We gave our report, Papyrus vibrated with excitement, with the thrill of acting like an actual royal guard coursing though him there was no calming him now. The human gave the same answers to the same questions we had to the King when he asked them. Asgore took it all in and sighed. He was saddened by humanity's state but he could do nothing. I know he cant, hes just a king. A king of monsters that humanity doesn't even remember exist and has no political power over anything they do. Besides, what those humans need is some sort of miracle to dissipate that poison. 

Papyrus asked about the kid, I had begun to wonder too. The human must of felt awkward not being part of the conversation. The king had a very tired look in his eyes when he spoke the words that made my body freeze, chilled down to my soul.  
"Frisk is very sick"  
-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/21/2016


	21. Day 22 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has two thumbs and is a tiny bit late?  
> eh its only by a few minutes. 
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> S.E.

Yesterday the king told us about frisk's condition. The kid was sick. They ARE sick. No one seems to know what they have, whether its just a human's flu or that disease that we were out tracking down information on. Asgore told us that frisk started feeling ill a little bit after we left but that doesn't do us any good, or it doesn't do me any good anyway because we were working with a 7 day schedule, 6 depeding on who you ask. But down here nearly a year has pasted so the kid could of been sick for 10 months or gotten sick 4 months ago. Monsters aren't really good with time, the sun dial isn't very accurate. 

We were stunned. Well, momentary Papyrus was. He snapped out of his shock once he decided it was a great time to try making some 'Get well soon' spaghetti. He spoke rapidly at the human, who was also silent, the whole trip back to snowdin. Snowdin is our home, technically its where we grew up but home is where the heart is right? so my home would be on the surface, snowdin isn't home anymore. 

Then again, I don't have that potato shaped organ. 

Today, after Pap's decided he had perfected his spaghetti, thanks to the many plates the Human had been guilted into eating, we were finally going to visit Frisk. To be honest, I'd been more than a little worried for the kid, I hope he gets better soon...(this is supposed to be completely honest and if i'm doing that part of my worry for them being sick is on the off chance something happens and we end up stuck down here again..call me fucking crazy ).

The human insisted they trailed along. I really didn't want them following us everywhere, don't they have better things to do? if they really like the underground so much they can go look at the ceiling rocks again. The begged to join us, they aren't above begging, they said they could tell the symptoms of the disease from topside. I couldn't disagree if they were going to be able to help.

Tori locked the two of them, her and the kid, up in the ruins again and banned Asgore from seeing the kid. Which really bummed him out. ehh I mean i'd be bummed too if i couldn't see my kid but theyre not REALLY related and Tori's just trying her best to keep the kid safe. Though when I say 'Locked' I mean she barred the door with a heavy chest of drawers...  
After pushing and shoving for a while, and finally moving the chest getting in was easy. The hall went on forever and the dim light from the candles on the walls bounced around, making our shadows look like crazy ghosts trying to get away. The stairs at the far end lead right into an entrance, up some stairs and split off in two directions. Creaking came from the right so we followed the sound and found Tori rocking back and forth in a wooden chair. 

She was upset that we were able to get in. The chest was a ridiculous idea, she probably had some sort or magic on it back when she first shut the both of them in months back. she must of let her guard down since the king stopped coming by. We had a 'loud conversation' until frisk made their way out into the sitting area with a blanket in hand, rubbing their eyes sleepily. Tori rushed to the kid and scolded them for having left bed without calling for her. She sounded really stressed with the kid sick. we told her that we wanted to speak with the kid and Frisk's eyes lit up,they probably hadn't had many guests lately. Or maybe because we had just come back from the surface. Whatever it was they got real excited and dragged Papyrus down the hall to their room.

The Human follows Paps like a puppy, it kinda gets on my nerves. They left Tori and I in the siting room by the fireplace. She asked about what it was like topside and what we had found. The city was much different that the woods we went tromping through. I had to stop and think for a minute before answering because when she asked, the first thing to pop in my head was the camp that wasn't a clearing before that bomb. How it'd soon become a field with dead tree stumps and branches that littered the ground and bones that would one day be covered by layers and layers of dirt. Nature would take back that area where shredded canvas lay stained in red and children's toys sit forgotten. The grass would grow tall and green again and the blackened burn will wash away. 

She waited patiently for a response and I just repeated the same thing that the human told us which in turn they told the king. She nodded once, slowly in understanding and told us to keep our visit with the kid short because they'd need the rest.

The king wasn't lying when he said frisk was sick. The kid said that they hadn't bee able to keep anything down for days and they had a really itchy rash across their back. So sleeping was harder too. Frisk didn't question who the Human was ( I still don't remember their name) and ignored them until they had made a comment, putting their two cents into the conversation. I mean they didn't really ignore the human, keeping up with Paps can be a job itself. Apparently the human can read sign language. That surprised frisk too because thats when they asked who they were. Frisk's hands were really shaky when they signed and their breathing was off too, it sounded like rattling. I only really started paying attention again to what they were saying when i read 'It's nice to meet you too' from the kid's hands. They started coughing after that and tori rushed in. It was best we left she said.

The human told us that they were regular flu symptoms, well except for the rash. Usually the more outstanding symptoms don't show up until later in the illness but by then its already too late. frisk seems to just have a cold from what they think. 

Lets hope they're right.

-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/25/2016


	22. Day 23 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins a new week. 
> 
> New Chapter, New Week.. Thats how that goes right?? lol
> 
> Have a good week!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> S.E.

This morning Paps took the human on that tour of the town he wanted to. Its possible that the human following us around like they did they probably already saw everything that there is to be seen in this tiny town but if it makes Papyrus happy.. and i'm sure the human doesn't mind playing dumb and nodding along when he goes off on one of his tangents about how 'This is the Ice Wolf! Guess what his Job is!' and then explaining what it is that Ice Wolf does. 

Don't get me wrong, I love my bro, He's pretty cool. Its just that..

That human has been hanging around him an awful lot since we've come back down here. I know what you're thinking...(not that a journal can think?) AND I'M NOT JEALOUS  
Why would I be, he's his own skeleton. I'm just his big bro, why would I need to watch out for him at all times of the day. its a dumb thought if you ask me.....

..............

But how does he just trust the human like that? he doesn't know what kind of person they actually are or what they are capable of. They could of been that one crazy human guy's sidekick back topside!

..........

I digress, When the human and Paps returned from their tour around the town the human honestly looked a little beat up. Bro probably had them run through his traps. Technically he doesn't need to keep updating them anymore, we're already free. We don't need anymore human souls. I think its just one of those habits that are gonna be hard to break things.

At one point paps mentioned charging his phone and I threw his charging cable at him, i'd been using it for my phone and the human perked up a bit. they asked about our phones, and if we really had phones, No, like.. cell phones. Not House phones. Ones you can text message on. 

Papyrus answered yes to all of the human's questions with a very confused (eh maybe more misunderstanding) face. the human got really excited and their words jumbled together when they spoke. They wanted something but neither of us could figure out what it was. It took a couple tries and a few minutes of breaths before the human was calm enough to ask if they were able to borrow the charger for their phone. Paps was very excited to agree but looking at the human's rectangular, sideways sliding phone and back at his flat touch-screen phone It took him no time to run to his room and barrel back down with an older charging cable in hand.

He explained that he'd gotten it from Undyne, who'd found it at the dump. Which just so happens to be flooded with water. I made an ugly face (i can only assume because the human snickered at it) when Pap's explained it and I tried to tell them that the cable might not work after laying in the water but he insisted. Plugging the cable into the wall and holding a hand out for the human's phone which he plugged in. He made this weird sound when he looked at the screen, he said that it was charging really slow so it might take a few hours. The human shrugged and told him that they had made it this far without it, what was a few more hours and followed paps into the kitchen. 

-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/25/2016


	23. Day 24 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> its been a week, and a week it has been.
> 
> We're (sans) finally getting somewhere soon and I can't wait! 
> 
> its late, so please forgive any mistakes you may see.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> S.E.

Papyrus had big plans today. He said that he was going to go to the ruins and drop off some more of his world renound spaghetti for frisk to aid in their recovery and then head over to Gerson's shop to buy some sea tea. He told me that when he asked if the human wanted to go with him to see the kid they had said they weren't feeling too hot and wanted to stay in. They had requested sea tea, if it wasn't out of his way and Paps has made it his new mission. With the barrier being open like it is, theres no need to be on the watch for humans. Not needing to be on the watch for humans leaves Paps and me without a job. (..shit.. looks like its back to the classifieds)  
It also leaves his schedule very open and needing to be filled. Since frisk can't really come out and play right now and the human is not felling them self he's on his own today.

What about me, you ask?

I was down in the lab all night doing what I do best. Looking through my past journals to see if anything I wrote down mentioned anything about a disease or if the kid had said something that wouldn't make sense then but would make sense now. I didn't find anything. 

I mean everything in my past journals are weird. the ones where the kids obliterates everyone are just downright disturbing. but the only constant through the few journals that i was able to drag up and decipher was the word 'SPARK'. I don't know what it means, where I would of heard it or why its in nearly all of my journals. I would of kept going but reading stuff from the journals and trying to remember so hard makes my head fuzzy and eyesight blurry.

I didn't get upstairs until about paps was ready to leave, he was reaching for the door when i pulled it open and we both stood there for a second. I think, no I know he was trying to figure out where I had been, where I was coming from, and why i was up so early (come on, 8 am? i'm not ALWAYS lazy). He let me by and explained his plans for the day, and how the human was feeling. I agreed to watch over the human in case something drastic happened and then Paps was gone.

Once he was gone I jumped on the couch and slouched in, relaxed and ready for nap. I turned the Tv onto a station that plays Mettaton reruns and let my eyes droop. Wouldn't you know that a few seconds later the human bounced on the other side of the couch. I know I haven't been the friendliest of monsters but i was tired, so they could go a bit longer without me being buddy-buddy. 

They wouldn't have it I guess because they just started talking like i wasn't already fake-snoring. They started talking about snowdin, and how chilly it can get at night, I told them Paps can get them a second blanket. They said the waterfall in waterfall was the most beautiful they'd ever seen and would like to see more of it, I told them that Paps would be more than willing to take them tomorrow. They said that new home reminded them of a city they used to visit when they were younger, they remember their parents being afraid of losing them and told them to stay close by in case of touchy-feely strangers. i wanted to tell them that 'every city was the same' but I chose to stay quiet. They asked about our parents, Paps and mine. its not really something I like to talk about, so I didn't and was silent after another one of their questions.

After a while of silence I nearly drifted off, even with the human right next to me (you think i'd learn) when they asked another question. Well more like stated a fact. they said that I liked to look at the stars back when we were on the surface. I was awake but quiet, I looked over at them so they knew i had acknowledged them. They continued with how I watched them until early in the morning. 

Of course, why would I take my eye..sockets away from something so amazing. They said they had really enjoyed the wishing room, because its like the plastic stars their mother used to stick on their ceiling when they were younger. 

I honestly couldn't believe that they compared the closest thing we had to the sky, for what feels like forever, to toy stars they used to have. They said that the three of us should go back topside and look at them, because they are really pretty, and they should be looked at like they're the best next thing to pop-tarts. 

(note to self: look up pop-tarts) 

We watched the Tv in silence the rest of the time Paps was gone, the human made trips to the bathroom now and again to retch and returned afterwards. Mettaton was loud enough for the both of us.

Paps made a huge scene when he returned form his trip though. Apparently I've been a bad influence on the human because when Paps got home we were both snoozing away on the couch with the Tv on and I guess he got a picture of it. He can't seem to keep a straight face to scold anyone when he's giggling too much about the photo i'm sure i'll have to find and delete later.

-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/30/2016


	24. Day 25 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the weekend guys!!
> 
> Heres to hoping its going well for you all *raises glass of juice*
> 
> Anyway, Happy Reading!
> 
> S.E.

Papyrus wasn’t able to get any of that Sea tea and now the Human is moaning and sweating all over the place. I mean I make it sound worse than it is. They’ve been laying on the couch with a crazy high fever and wrapped in blankets like a burrito. Paps wont leave their side, he jumps at the slightest sound they make. They woke up for breakfast this morning, a late breakfast, and couldn’t keep it down. I told em to take a load off on the couch which turned into a nap. Usually I love naps but they haven’t woken up from it yet and its well past midnight already. I don’t know how many hours humans need to sleep but I’m sure that once it reaches the 20 hour mark that’s nearly a coma right? 

 

Anyway

Fucking I went through my notes again last night. I wasn't up nearly as late but there still wasn't anything that says this is a common occurrence in timelines. I've decided to ask frisk the first chance I get but I don't think I'll be getting privacy to talk with them any time soon. Every time I mention something about going out Paps wants to know where I'm going. I’m lucky the human isn’t awake to want to follow me because even though I don’t think they have the determination to reset, I don’t want to give them any ideas by speaking up with them around.

Sometime during a late night..er morning re-run of Mettaton’s the Human’s phone chimed across the room. Paps and I shared a look but he was the one to get up and take a look. He told me the phone had completely charged and displayed a messaged stating to take it off the cable. It’s really none of our business, the phone, so I told Paps to leave the phone on the cable. Don’t want the human thinking we were snooping.

Paps quietly put the phone back down on the table next to the pet rock and tip-toed (as silent as a skeleton can be) back over to the front of the couch where he slide back down on the floor next to me. We watched the cooking show for a few more minutes in silence, it was a comfortable silence. He hummed to himself like he was looking for something to say. He opened his mouth to say something and just then the human started coughing. Paps jumped up and grabbed the bowl filled with chilled water from his side. He wrung out the cloth that was floating in the water and laid the cloth on the human’s forehead. It was supposed to keep the fever down. 

Their coughing slowed, then stopped; and with that the jerking of their body when they coughed. He left the cloth on their head and turn back onto the floor from his position on his knees, facing the human. Once we both sat facing the Tv again I was the one to speak. I told him about the human’s plans to see topside again. It would be like a vacation Paps said. Even though we’ve barley just gotten back. He said he'd invited Frisk and the queen, Undyne and Alphys, The king.. He kept naming names like arron and sheryn. As a joke I asked if he would invite Jerry. He made THE FUNNIEST face. It wasn't even a 'Fuck NO!' it was more of a 'I mean..if I have too.. But I wont talk to him' . I nearly died laughing.   
Paps shooshed me when the human made a sound, like they were waking up but instead the rolled over to face the couch and stayed sleeping. Paps looked worried so I told em we could go and get sea tea tomorrow...(today). Ol Gerson has to have some in by now. 

\- sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 10/1/2016


	25. Day 26 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another weekend gone. 
> 
> I'm getting excited to see these chapters go out because I feel like its finally getting to the meat and potatoes of the story! 
> 
> Anywhoo~
> 
> Happy reading!!
> 
> S.E.

I woke up leaned up against the couch the a few hours later. Paps wasn't around so that says he got even less sleep than me. Heres to hoping he wont be cranky from so little sleep today. Speaking of Paps he wasn't around the first floor, and the rock had already been fed. ( i made sure to toss the sprinkles so he'd think the rock ate them, it's a thing he likes to do. Feed the pet rock, you know). I guess I got caught because someone laughed behind me, like a weak chuckle. The human had woken up just in time to watch me toss the sprinkles.

I bid the sleeping beauty good morning and they laughed again followed by a rattling cough. They covered their mouth with their elbow, the force of their coughs nearly folded them in half. I told them to take it easy but them waved my concern off, explaining that this was just how the disease was. They asked about the sea tea, and if we had any. I told them that we were on our way out to get some now, that Gerson didn't have any in stock the other day. They coughed and nodded at the same time, understanding. We talked for a bit longer, I still having no Idea where Papyrus is, told them how much they worried him. How he stayed up nearly all night making sure they didn't fall down. The human took a moment, dazed but stated that they'd be sure to show their thanks. That they were grateful for such great care.

Papyrus opened the front door slowly, trying to be quiet as possible but once he saw the human and I conversing he slammed it open; letting it hit the wall and bounce back. Quickly stomping his shoes but not taking them off he sped walked to the couch, asking about how the human was feeling and why they had slept so long, why cant he sleep so long and why do I sleep so long like that.

The human chuckled again but didn't cough this time, which is probably for the best cause it wont lead Paps to worry more. They told him that they didn't know why they slept so long, and they were sorry for worrying him. They did say they were feeling better (though I think that was just for Pap's sanity because if that coughing was anything to go by then they definitely were not getting better). Paps said they were glad, But that they should be sorry because not only did they worry him but myself as well.... (....He really isn't good at subtle hints).

The human said their thanks with a kind smile. The silence was nice for a second, it got old quick though. Paps offered them a cinnabunny, fresh from the shop down the road. Thats what he was out for, breakfast. The human munched slowly but ate it all, Paps was glad to watch them eat and then we were off. We ate on the way.

Gerson was chatting with another monster outside his shop when we got there. Meaning he hadn't opened his shop yet. We could see the crate of sea tea under his arm that was meant to re-stock the shop but it wasn't IN the shop. Nor was it OPEN for us to SHOP IN. We waited for a few minutes, Waterfall heating up as the humidity rose. Minutes continued to tick by and Gerson continued to talk to this monster. Its not like he hadn't tried to leave the conversation, he did multiply times with a 'Okay, talk to you later....' or a 'Okay well, I gotta go..' and everything would be well and fine until the other monster brought up something they 'forgot to mention'. Paps doesn't usually get mad at things like these, at my jokes maybe, but at things like these its normally me getting steamed if i'm having a bad day. Papyrus though, he's had almost NO sleep, last time he was put in a position where he had no sleep like this he exploded at Undyne and she didn't come around for a week. Scared he'd go crazy again. So when Gerson had once again said 'Okay I gotta go' I called over to him so the monster wouldn't call him back over with some stupid story about how little Ralph missed picture day.

I don't know why the Human likes this sea tea so much. We got a whole case of the stuff for em so they can drink it to their hearts content. I carried the case under my arm the trip back, waving at monsters with the other as we passed. Papyrus yelled a greeting to a dark corner of Waterfall and waved. When I looked nothing was there, I asked him who he was waving to and he said it was his little yellow friend.

Huh I didn't know Monster Kid hung around in Waterfall?

Getting home sounded relaxing and nice, seeing as we just stood probably an hour and a half outside a closed shop, and then a good while negotiating down prices for a case of sea tea. Paps would make lunch, a late one but lunch nonetheless and the human would stop moaning. Walking in the door was a sight neither of us expected to see though. The human, standing upright at their phone with their mouth agape. The first thing they said to us as we walked in was:

"We have to get to the surface"

\- sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 10/2/2016
> 
> EDIT: 12/27/2016


	26. Day 27 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WILD WEDNESDAY UPDATE APPEARED 
> 
> ~~  
> Happy Reading!
> 
> S.E.

I was able to get to the ruins today. Paps was preoccupied with caring for the human so my slipping away was the furthest from his mind. I just needed sometime to think by myself I guess. Talking to the kid usually helps seeing as were kinda in the same boat. ....Ehh nearly, I'm not sick. Yeah they're still sick as a dog, When I swung by Tori was a little less hesitant about visitors, I think it was because it was only me and not a party of people. She said she would be back with some tea and left the kid and I alone in their room. I shuffled over to the bed and plopped down at their feet. They reached over and tapped my shoulder, singing questions like 'Are you alright?', 'How is Papyrus?', and ' What about that other human?'. Their signing was still a bit slow but looked to be getting better. They weren't coughing up a lung like the Human back in snowdin so it can't possibly be the disease they have. Tori keeping the kid in like She has probably isn't doing anything for them either though. I told the kid what the Human told us yesterday, right after we got home. I told them about the human's strange need to the surface Asap and how sick they were. I told them about Papyrus running himself ragged for them and how it DIDN'T bother me. They laughed then with their stupid little grin that in the end made me laugh too. Their signing started slow but picked up speed as their answer continued on. Everything they said made sense. I'd have to relay the message to Paps when I returned later.

Tori returned shortly after a demanded third round of patty cake. Not that I have anything against the game, I just wonder if it ever gets old you know. A cup and a half of tea later and a (skele-) ton of puns frisk covered an shook their head for and I was out the door, returning home. I thought hard about what the Human had told us yesterday when we got home. They told us that they had received voice messages on their phone when they started it back up. Two of them. Both from their cousin, who they thought was dead, one said that their cousin was coming to find them, to meet them at Aunt whosey-whatsit's house. The human said it was dated well before Everyone began hugely panicking about the disease. The second one was dated a few days before the power went out, it stated that their cousin was going to be looking for a cure for the crazy disease, to meet them at the city university. The line goes quiet and then a sigh is heard, with a plea, maybe a prayer. One hoping that the Human would be Alive to receive it.

And NOW the human wants to go back topside and try to find their cousin, in hopes that they might be alive AND have a cure for this disease?

Now this might just be me being cynical (and boy i know how to do that) but don't you think if the human's cousin REALLY wanted to find them, they would of looked harder? Or - Or What are even the chances of this human's cousin being alive? I think it's just safer for everyone - Papyrus, The human, everyone included- if we just stay down here. I mean they like the wishing room and New Home's view, its practically the same. 'sides it'll keep from the human being disappointed when we find the human's cousin dead in their lab coat strung up by their neck, hanging from metal beam in the ceiling of the lab. (i'd say I have a wild imagination but really who's reading this that I have to prove myself to. Not Paps).

If I've learned anything about the human this past week or so its that the human doesn't give up so easily. I can whine and moan all I want but we'll probably end up on the surface looking for the human's cousin. The kid hasn't heard of anything like this in previous timelines and thinks that even though its kind of a shot in the dark we should go for it anyways. The only issue is that they can't come along for the adventure. I asked them if its like this in every timeline they've passed through they didn't seem to want to answer, or if they did they didn't do it fast enough because thats when Tori came in with tea.

Getting in, the human bounced around the living room, good as new. Paps said it was the sea tea that helped em. I don't know whats in sea tea but they bounced off the walls like they bought out a candy store. At one Point Papyrus tried to get them to calm down enough to cook with him but I offered to, I needed to talk with him anyway.

You wouldn't believe how excited he was to hear that we were returning to the surface. He was so excited that he ran off to tell the human, who in turn yelled excitedly. They danced around the living room, leaving me to cook but I don't mind. Paps does so much for me, he really needs a day where he can relax and do his own thing without having to worry about someone else.

-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 10/5/2016
> 
> EDIT: 12/27/2016


	27. Day 29 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topside again!! 
> 
> Hope your week is well!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> S.E.

Paps insisted we wait a day before making out trip out onto the surface again. To insure the human is in top condition. We haven't  told anyone about our surprise trip yet and since our phones wont work on the surface I think it's a good idea to tell maybe at least Asgore in case something happens. Kinda hoping we'll be there and back pretty quickly but from the sounds of the route the human plans on taking it wont be shorter than a few days.

  
We've (by we I mean Paps) packed a backpack full of food, and sea tea at the human's request. Not that it wouldn't do us any good, it might benefit the human more. Seeing as it tends to keep them alert and not puking their insides out. Paps is the one carrying it on his back, it was huge like a camping backpack, it didn't look so big on him but he is taller than me. (I could probably nap in it if I were trying to hide somewhere........Not that i've tried it or anything...) We said our Goodbyes to the house and stood a moment in silence, listening to the sound of the towns folk down the road.

  
Its so weird, We'll be back in a few days so why did we stand there like that? Thinking back on it now its probably because of the length of time we'll miss by being up on the surface. We've already been gone for so long. Coming back to it will make Paps have to dust everything again, we'll have to wash the couch's blankets for the human again before they can use them and make sure the trash tornado didn't die (well really that last one is just to annoy my bro). Paps might freak out when he remembers the rock wont of been fed in so long. He'll pour enough sprinkles to cover the rock and then watch it to make sure it isn't dead. Thinking those thoughts made walking away easier than it had moments before.

  
We left early enough in the morning where only the shop bunny and Grillby doing his prep cooking were truly awake. Of course the few sluggish early birds trudged through the  snow wishing they'd stayed in bed.. Walking though Waterfall Paps tried to call Undyne on her cell, being smart she was probably sleeping still. He wanted to knock on her door but i persuaded him otherwise. She'd have a conniption if we woke her. Yeah she got the old thing (old thing being her house) fixed up after it burned down again...(AGAIN) I told him we'd leave a note on Alphy's lab door. She'd probably be more likely to see it there anyway. Working our way farther into Waterfall The human aww'd and ooh'd at the wishing room once more. Paps craned his neck to look at the ceiling too, he pointed out constellations I had made up for him as a baby bones. Taking the glowing rocks in the human humm'd and agree'd that the cluster of glowing rocks off to the right DID look like a final frogit.

  
Passing through Hotlands the human stopped at the bubbler again and we waited a bit for them to get their fill. I posted a note on Alphy's lab door stating what we were doing, about when we would be back and that the phones didn't work up top, but i'd try again just in case and to be on the look out for it. I took a step back looking over the note that was put up at eye level, well mine anyway and couldn't help feel that something was missing. Pulling the pen once more from Pap's backpack I scribbled my name down at the bottom; obviously it was a signature.

  
Paps wanted to sign his too so I held out the pen to him to sign with, we both turned our heads to the human. Paps held the pen out so they could sign as well. Funny enough, they didn't sign with a name they signed with 'Your friendly neighborhood human'. It must be a joke topside or something because I still don't get it and the human just laughs when I bring it up.

  
We'd gotten to about the barrier opening when I remembered I had wanted to talk to ol' fluffybuns himself. After leaving the pair at the barrier and backtracking myself searching around one of his staff told me he was backed up with work and meetings and 'Couldn't come out to play'. I handed the sorta (extremely) rude monster a copy of the note I left on Alphy's door, addressed to the king and told her that he should probably see it as soon as possible but you know, works work, shrugged and turned back down the hall.

  
We're half way down the mountain, its about dusk on the surface, like it was when we first emerged. The colors of the sunset get me every time, the oranges and the reds. I'm more for the cooler colors myself but they're just so... wow.

  
We're staying on the side of the mountain tonight, we're gonna watch the sunset and then the stars, and then maybe catch some Zzzs.  
I don't know if the human's cousin is gonna be where they said they were or if they're even alive but this sight makes it all worth it.

  
\- sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 10/8/2016
> 
> EDIT: 12/27/2016


	28. Day 30 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans definitely has a different way of thinking.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> S.E.

It's been a month. A month since frisk broke us free from the underground and we (you know the general we) aren't even up here enjoying it. Hell I don't even think anyone besides us few who were there a month ago when it broke knows. That means everyone, EVERY single monster down there still believe we're trapped. And i'm up here looking at this incredible view, the stars, the sunset just before it and even just the blue sky is beautiful.

I KNOW Grillby was up here before the barrier was.. 'Installed'. If I remember correctly he even fought in the war. I have NO doubts in my mind he would give up everything just to be able to see this again. Monsters like me an Pap, we were born without this. We didn't know what we didn't have so it wasn't as big a deal to not know the sun on my face and the wind through my hair...heh but Grillby, Gerson, Asgore, Tori and probably some of the dogs even were up here before the war.

Just... Part of me wonders how selfish I am because I haven't said anything to any monster. I think the other part of me doesn't want to get their hopes up in case they were actually looking forward to seeing and living with humans. heh who am i kidding, no one actually wanted to live with the humans. Well maybe Pap but he really wanted to drive a nice sports car.

.............

The stars are beautiful tonight. The wind is a bit chillier. I know they don't have set climates up here on the surface. It must be the change in season.

We made good time, or I can assume i wasn't trying to move fast, but now that we know what we are getting ourselves into and where to hide the trip to the city is feeling faster than the last time. We're just outside of it now, Paps and the human are sleeping. I should be sleeping too but that one guy a couple weeks ago just stuck with me. I'd rather not wake up with a dead brother and human, thanks. By noon tomorrow we could be back at that apartment frisk took us to if we tried hard enough.

The city doesn't look any different than when we were last here. Still has it's tall grey building that look like they touch the sky, and more grey and brown buildings around them that try to compete in height. From here I can see the long stretch of road that leads to the center of it all. Theres no lights to illuminate it like back in New Home, but I have to imagine that at one point in time long before we came up that the city was like a beacon. The tallest buildings had lights that seemed to never go out because of late workers and the shorter building with janitors dancing in the windows to music in their headphones. Condo and apartment buildings nearly as tall as the office buildings themselves always had one light on at the very least.

I laughed, out loud right now. The thought is both funny and strangely calming. Like it was some sort of normalcy in a strange world like this. Even though I can stand on that one bridge underground and watch New Home illuminate and then watch it darken. The humans don't have that luxury. Not anymore, any sort of 'normal' disappeared when the lights went out.

I wonder what it was like when the power went out. According to those humans last month the powers been off for more than a year here. Were people in their houses watching about the disease on the news? or were they cooking up a meal and talking about how school was and how little Sarah thought it was funny pulling Ricky's hair. Maybe in a desperate attempt to ignore their coming doom they pretended everything was fine and normal until people started dropping like flies. First Grandpa, hes the one with the weak immune system. Then dear old mom gets sick, they take her to the hospital but surprise surprise the hospitals full. No one is able to care for her and they haven't had a bed open in days so the family takes her home and watches her die a slow death. While exchanging last words the kids don't tell her that their big brother took his life into his own hands by way of a swinging rope. She dies sweaty but peacefully, and the family burys them both out in the yard beside last year's late family pet.

..............

Okay so that last part was a bit imaginative...Fuck i'm glad Paps - or anyone for that matter- doesn't read this. The dark blue of he sky is starting to fade into a royal purple. The sun sure takes its time rising, It has no problem setting of course. At least it always seems that way; they're both amazing to watch. With the sky changing colors like it is Paps will be up soon and then the human. Given the human's sense of direction we should be back underground in no time...

I don't know which i prefer more, the normalcy of the underground, where I can pretend none of this exists or the surface where the stars shine every night without failure to show.

\- sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 10/9/2016
> 
> EDIT: 12/26/2016


	29. Day 31 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS we can start the chapter countdown now!
> 
> Three more chapters to go and then TCOGB is outta here!!  
> I'm super excited to be finishing this, it means more time to work on BSSWM and boy do i want to edit the shit outta those chapters. I want to go back and edit these too, I feel my writing has changed a bit since starting this and I wouldn't mind trying to make it a little bit neater.
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> S.E.

Okay so we had a schedule. Or I had one, but we kinda veered off our path a bit when the human said something about this music shop they hadn't been too since the power went out. They spoke so highly of it that Paps just HAD to see it... and i'll admit i was curious too. We stood in front of a completely boarded up storefront. There was a green sign that hung and swung slowly when the wind blew, creaking on its rusty hinges, wood swollen from the weather no doubt. The place was boarded up so well, I don't think anyone would be getting in or out. The human was ecstatic to just be looking up at the swaying sign. They looked between Paps and I and pointed at the door. They didn't use their words, but they had wanted one of us to open it.

  
Paps grabbed the frame of the door and pulled backwards, making no progress. He tried again but stopped once he heard the human's laughter. He was confused until the human explained that they had meant the handle, pull on the handle. One tug from Paps and nails flew everywhere, the human covered their face but the door was wide open. The jingle of the bell at the top made sure to tell us, and anyone else in the area, it was open. we stepped in and the human slammed the door shut behind us.  
The store was...Dusty and dark. It took a lot from both of us to keep Paps from cleaning up. We could finally see again when the flash lights were lit. The shelves were lined in Cds and there were boxes of records...It was amazing. Technical equipment hung on the walls, like accessories for music devices, said music devices, headphones; just so much. I figure the humans aren't around to tell us whats right and wrong right? So I told Paps to look around and grab a few things that he liked. No sense in leaving buried treasure behind.

  
Looking through a stack of Cds in the Jazz section, I got called over by the Human to a record player. They cost so much underground that I thought about taking it right then until the human put the needle down. Elvis Presley's Hound Dog started playing and I was speechless. The scratching sound at the beginning, the way the music plays it was all so beautiful. So natural.

  
That particular model of player wouldn't fit in Pap's bag so I got the smaller, display version off the shelf next to it of course a few records to play on it as well. I think we'll be spending the night here. Not that I mind its just that its already gotten so late. It will be nice to sleep tonight and not worry about humans stomping through camp.  
We gathered in the back room in a circle-triangular type thing. Paps talked about the music he'd picked up and how he couldn't wait to go home to try them out, the human had even suggested some bands for him to try. The human was all too eager to suggest coming back here again for more music, there is so much here I don't think I would mind trying it all. The Human spoke fondly of the memories they had of this place. They spoke of a time a customer came in for a release a week early, and of an employee who thought they'd won the lottery and quit over the phone. They came in a few hours later apologizing, they hadn't actually won. Everyone had had a good laugh about it, but they still didn't get their job back.

  
After a few minutes of silence Paps is the one who spoke up (he always is). But before he had gotten his mouth to work the human spoke again. They said it had been their father's shop (yeesh we were stealing from their old man, sorry kid), They used to work here before the power went out. Their father had died just before they were able to have their first drink, leaving the business to them. They said their mother was incompetent, that their father would never leave the business to her. From what i heard they sounded real close, the human and their father. The human continued on about how wonderful a man there father was, he took them to the amusement park and the library on weekends. The human said as they got older the bills started pilling up after their mother went to rehab so they practically lived in the music shop to help pay bills but they didn't mind.

  
They had a really.. nostalgic look on their face as they spoke. Eventually they trailed off into their own thinking and Papyrus drifted into sleep. When they remembered where they were the human looked up and smiled a really tired smile.

  
I really should be getting some sleep, the human laid down some time ago.

  
-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 10/15/2016
> 
> EDIT: 12/26/2016


	30. Day 32 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Sunday SUNDAY!
> 
> its Sunday again, hope your weekend was good.
> 
> Theres only ONE more weekend of TCOGB! 
> 
> Heres to hoping for a good week!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> S.E.

Waking up this morning it was about as dark as it was yesterday when we first got in. Not that I really should of been surprised, we walked into a dark building we weren't going to wake up to beautifully lit chandeliers.  The only light we had immediately was the stray beams of light that filtered in through the cracks between the pieces of wood on the windows and the few tiny holes from where nails or screws or something look to have fallen out. (probably the ones Papyrus pulled out the other day) Both of the front doors had their own piece of tall wood that separated the inside of the shop from the outside world. The whole store front is all window, the doors included, its all glass. It probably took forever to put all that wood up.I wonder if the human had to do the whole thing by themselves, I mean what are the chances someone stayed behind at work when they knew their family was dying at home. heh.. yeah that just leaves them to shut this place up on their own. I wonder how lonely the human felt.

  
Papyrus handed out Cinna bunnys and the human made sure to drink a bunch of that sea tea down, (they must not of been feeling that great) don't get me wrong cinnabuns are good but after a few days the sugar gets dry and and crunchy and they tend to go a bit stale, the paper bag Paps had them in was looking a bit worn down too.  Once we had all fully woken up and made our way out of the building the human slammed the door to the music shop shut behind us and we made our way down the streets. Being so close the buildings look taller than they did from the hill so far away. If i thought they touched the sky before, then the view i have just beneath them confirms it. None of the glass windows, from what I can see, seem to be broken, its almost as if people could be working behind them right now looking down at us. I have to look straight up to see the windows near the top and even then its a struggle. The buildings lower didn't look to be in that great of shape standing so close, almost as if the farther in you go the worse it looks. 

  
The roads have squiggly black lines that curve and twist down and out of sight, like they were creating a pattern. The yellow lines in the center are faded, they look old. The owners must not of cared for the city they lived in because the faded lines go on down the road, its like this on every road i've seen.  This is also true for the white lines on either side of said yellow lines. The sidewalks we walked on are cracked and sometimes theres mini hills like something was trying to escape the ground there. the flower beds that used to line the sidewalks are dead, natural growth sprouting in plant's place. The vegetation that living there now, while still beautiful, looks to have choked the life out of the previously living plants. Walking farther into the city, there were more store front that weren't as lucky as the human's music shop. their windows were smashed in, blood lined the sharp edges, items missing from the show windows. Doors were busted open and large cans or barrels looked to have held a campfire for a night or two before a rain. The barrel was half full of water and there was dead bugs floating in it. I was going to push it over to empty it but there was a sound coming from the ally behind it, and I really didn't want to mess with anymore humans then I had too.. that and the sound scared the shit outta me..

  
 Looking up at the right time you can see that there is an exceptional amount of birds flying overhead, a lot of them fly in a V and honk; like they conversations with each other. Its a calming thought, that life continued on after all this death and what I can only assume was devastation for the human race.

  
We made it to the University today; The human's cousin wasn't around. We searched and searched, (let me clarify we searched the library, the cafeteria which had these great dill pickle chips, the computer labs which look like they haven't been touched in forever with the amount of dust that came up from just opening the door) and to be honest this didn't surprise me in the least. Papyrus was the one to remind the human that their cousin WAS a scientist so wouldn't the science wing make sense to check? I wanted face palm myself into last Tuesday. Why hadn't I thought of that?

  
After Pap's great idea (he really is pretty smart, my bro) we dumbly realized we didn't know where we were going... "A MAP!! LETS JUST FIND A MAP!" We split up (yeah yeah, I've seen enough movies to know its a stupid idea) but while looking for a map some human comes waltzing down the staircase, sipping from a mug filled with who knows what. The human (our human) saw them coming from the corner of their eye and ran toward them yelling their name "PARKER! PARKER!". Papyrus and I got a bit closer, but hoped to give Parker enough space so they didn't freak when they saw we weren't human. Parker dropped their mug to hold out their arms for the human's hug. The cup shattered on the floor but neither humans reacted to it. Only after they dropped the mug could I tell what was in it; vodka. Graceful. 

  
We were ushered up the stairs towards the chem labs, still nothing was said about either Papyrus or I being skeletons. The human didn't seem to notice, probably to excited to see their family again to worry about how Parker would react. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 10/16/2016
> 
> EDIT: 12/26/2016


	31. Day 32 Since the Barrier Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows the final chapter guys.
> 
> It will be the epilogue, so yeah.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> S.E.

The human's cousin seemed to ignore us, unless we spoke to him directly. Yeah he made sure to let us know that he was indeed male, and liked girls only. HUMAN GIRLS. Coming to the surface I knew there would be some sort of distaste for our kind, monsters, but the way he was acting was just rude. The human did see that and made sure to put a stop to whatever else was to come before it did. Thats what lead to the silent treatment. I asked more questions then he liked to answer, what he learned about the disease, if he had developed a cure yet, if not was he close? These questions weren't intrusive on the human's conversation, I asked when their conversation had gone silent and Parker didn't hesitate to grumble. He also had no issue yelling at Paps when he 'dared touch something'.

  
Parker tried to convince the human that we were just mindless, grotesque creature that really should just be put down. Thats when the human stopped, mouth open to speak, eyes wide; like there was a light bulb that had just gone off. They asked, slowly almost afraid why he wasn't freaking out, humans had never seen monsters before (well not in this generation). Parker laughed, he told the human that he was a scientist; how didn't he know of the ' poor, disgusting monsters'. Papyrus squeaked, he probably didn't think anyone could hear it. Parker must of because he continued talking in a louder, harsher voice about how he was the only one who believed the stories and the myths he'd been told when he was younger about the war, how the humans pushed the monsters underground. His grandmother told him that her great uncle lost his father in the war. It was a stretch, He wobbled where he stood. The ramblings of an old woman? What truth could there be but he researched for years and finally got the proof he had been looking for. Not one of his colleagues believed him when he did bring up his evidence of monsters living beneath their feet. He told us that he was proud of his race for pushing the monsters under the mountain. He wore this.. sadistic grin as he told us all this.

  
The look on his face disgusted me. I wanted to grab my brother, the human and run from this lowlife Parker. No one could tell me that he hadn't lost his mind from isolation. I was inching my way near the door when he started talking about the disease. He told us that the disease was a poison that came from a flower, a extinct plant that science had brought back. It was a old cousin of some plant like the Dictamnus. A plant that expelled gasses naturally. They messed with the genes just to see what the plant could do, they wanted to know what the breaking point was. One of white coats got infected when the plant exploded (exploded like, released seeds i guess??) and left the lab before they knew it was poisonous. Next thing they knew people were dropping like flies.

  
The human asked why Parker knew so much about it, how had he come across this information? Had he broken into a CDC or was he friends with a lab assistant?

  
Parker laughed like the human had told some knee slapping joke. Lab assistant? He wasn't friends with the lab assistant. He was IN the lab. Thats when he revealed to us the name of this disease, that it was just an acronym; the first letter of the name of each head scientist that worked on the project. Everything made so much more sense. My notes, that word that I kept writing; Spark, It wasn't spark like 'Fire spark' no it was S.P.R.K. Which when asked what the acronym spelled out he angrily announced to the room that S.P.R.K. spelled out 'Sid. Parker. Roger. and Kenny.'

  
He was getting sweaty, Parker. Sweaty and started to hunch over a bit. The human took a step back probably hoping to get closer to Papyrus but Parker wouldn't have that. We were all frozen in fear of what was to come. He grabbed the human's wrist and pulled them close to him. He rambled on about how he was infected with the disease he so lovingly created and how he HATED that all of his family so selfishly died. He was crazy! His coughing fit caused him to grip the human tighter, their wrist began to turn red from pressure but when Paps and I tried to get closer to free them Parker pulled a knife from the back pocket of his dirtied khakis. Paps had his hand held out as if the human was in arms reach, i wish it was that simple. Parker raised it above his head, the rusted and poorly sharpened knife was aimed at his cousin. I grabbed Paps to him from getting closer, trying to keep the situation a bit calmer.

  
I tried to talk the human's cousin down, thought maybe he'd put down the knife. Parker, almost casually swinging the knife around as he spoke, kept going on about how upset his cousin was one of the few that was immune, He began to cry then. He must of been scared of dying if he switched his story so fast like he did. His crying didn't help the fact that he was now, by this point, holding that rusted knife to his cousin's throat. The human tried to calm them down, at the same time they tried pulling the hand with the knife farther away from their neck but the sick man was much stronger than they were.

  
Our talking went back and forth for a few minutes, really most of it was just Parker whining about how he was the last of his lab buddies to die, he watched them all drop. How he left the lab, his house was ransacked, family gone; dead he assumed. He started screaming about how this was all some human named 'Sid's' fault, if he had just done this or done that the world would be fine. of course Sid would still be dead but his wife wouldn't be, his children, his brother, his parents would all be alive. The room was tensely silent for just a second, he'd stopped talking just long enough to take a death breath, get through a coughing fit and breath again, this time with that ugly smile pasted back on his face. We made eye contact, then with papyrus i assume. He whispered in an evil voice to his cousin that 'this is for the best' and he slid the rusty orange knife into the back of their neck, severing their spinal cord. The humans eyes went wide, sliding shut and their body went limp in Parker's arms.

  
Papyrus shouted their name and ran towards their falling body but my mind was blurry, I was so SO angry I ... I...

  
...........

  
I can't even say either of us got revenge for the human because right after that Parker asked his cousin's body for the forgiveness he didn't deserve, took the very same knife and dragged it across his throat. He fell beside his cousin, gurgling and choking on blood. Gasping for breath, he reached out for the human's hand. Parker held the humans hand like it was his saving fucking grace. I don't remember much else after that, Papyrus was wailing over the human's body. His sounds were louder than Parker's choking but I was still able to pick up the sounds loud and clear. His eyes met mine and begged for mercy. Mercy killing. I didn't move. I watched the lights fade from his eyes so slowly, listening to his choking. Humans are disgusting.

  
-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 10/22/2016
> 
> EDIT: 12/26/2016


	32. Day 40 since the barrier broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is our final Sunday together in TCOGB. All week this has been on my mind, I've been so excited so thank you guys for reading, giving kudos and commenting you've been amazing to me and I will actually get around to editing this and I'll stop just saying it.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great week guys
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> S.E.

Its been a few days since we got back to the underground. Boy was that a shit show ha. Right now I'm writing from the cliff right outside the barrier exit. The place that we saw our first sunset in so long. The sun set too long ago for me too remember, the stars shine bright enough to give me the light I need to write. They show real constellations, like the little dipper and i've even seen a shooting star tonight. It's almost funny, to think back on how just a few months ago I'd never thought I'd see this. The stars. They're beautiful.

  
After that whole fiasco back at the university I was able to scoop up most of the research Parker had collected. The rest was either garble or burnt, he must of been real desperate to burn his own research, or crazy. The latter I wouldn't doubt. Traversing deeper into the labs he'd claimed as his own showed that he had already overturned the desks and broken all the glass. Alcohol bottles  of various sizes and colors littered the floor, like he was trying to drown out his last few days living. Parker Knew he was going to die, and if the human hadn't decided right then they had to search for their cousin they might still be alive.

  
We brought the human's body back, buried them underground. We couldn't leave em there, not that Papyrus would of let me but eh they sorta grew on me, you know? They uh.. they were practically part of the family, Paps couldn't stand to be away from them. They had grown to be really close buds the two of them, i mean as close as you could get in such a short amount of time. I regret not talking with them more, and you know, being as jealous as I was. 

  
They're buried deep in the ground in the wishing room right under the two guardsmen flexing, another constellation I'd made up for Paps when he was younger; the human really liked looking up at the glowing rocks. They don't have a headstone, we don't really bury our dead they kinda just go poof you see, so they have a garden of yellow flowers  marking where they lay. No one knew them like we did,or at all really so the funeral wasn't huge. Just the people that had met them in their short stay underground. Besides us Undyne came, she payed her respects then was off to mourn at her piano or maybe train new recruits i don't really know. Frisk showed up, and with frisk came Toriel. Frisk had made an incredible recovery from whatever it was they had and was bouncing off the walls again. Tori made sweets for everyone but nobody really felt like eating. The king, good ol Asgore sent his regards but couldn't make it. No one really knew the human, personally before everything, so we didn't have much to say about them, memories from long ago, no inside jokes to tell or things that meant the world to them. Hell if Undyne hadn't packed the sea tea before we left for the surface the human would of died under that tree back in the woods. No one had anything to say about the human, Paps tried a few times, opening and shutting his mouth, searching for words that wouldn't come together and form sentences. When he clicked his jaw shut for a third time is when I started things. It was so dumb but it was the only thing I could say, I said "It's been good". 

  
I visited a few times this week just to see how they were, ha I forget sometimes the dead don't talk back.

  
On our way back from the university we stopped back at the music shop again, the human's music shop. Papyrus wanted to show it to them again but after knowing what we know now neither of us could go in. It felt weird. We stood outside the shop, trying to memorize how the front looked maybe ...ahh I don't know we stood there a long time, the human's body had began to become stiff and Paps said they were harder to hold that way. I offered to carry them but he didn't give them up, didn't want me to 'strain myself'. We walked through the night, then through the next day, making it back underground real late that night.

  
Heh remember when I said I had this weird feeling about leaving the house? The house back in snowdin I mean. I had said it was just probably some sort of homesickness or somethin. Yeah well, everything was covered in dust, the upstairs hall light was on (eesh that bill is gonna be fun...). Papyrus didn't freak out about forgetting to feed the pet rock but he did bawl into the blankets the human left unfolded on the couch.

  
He didn't say much the first few days after our return. He didn't really look at the couch either, and the sea tea in the fridge is off limits. He says its for the human in case they return as a ghost, kinda like that blooky fellow. I know its not possible but I don't have the heart to tell him otherwise....

  
....heh...

..........

  
The city is so dark from where I'm sitting right outside the exit. If i squint hard enough I can see the dome of the universities observatory. Every time beforehand, when i'd look at the city all i saw was the buildings that touched the sky and I thought 'Wow, thats so amazing! What I wouldn't give to have lived up here with humans IN that city, worked some where with them, eat at weird restaurants, enjoy daily struggles' and so forth. That city was gold to me. Now I see it for what it's really worth. The billboards scattered around  surrounding area have advertisements that are just falling from the lack of care, if they haven't already been tagged and torn down by some jokers. The tens of buildings that stand so tall and proud keep their height and make the view what it is but the smaller ones lower to the ground are all destroyed, crumbling and burnt. Decay ran rampant through that city and you'd never know from this distance. The view IS amazing from up here, so far away. Now when I look out to the horizon at the city the first thing I see is that dome.

  
......................

  
.............................

  
...........................................

  
I learned something the other day. heh I say i learned but its really that i finally listened for once. I learned the human's name. It's fucking hilarious that after they die is when I learn something so stupid like their name. I can't bring myself to say it though, and fuck knows I couldn't spell it to save my life so... haha thats just that.

  
Maybe one day when Alphys deciphers the chicken scratch Parker had we'll have a cure; frisk ( and the rest of us) wont have to fear for their health and we'll finally return to the surface. It wasn't the way I envisioned coming to the surface, I dreamed of Paps and his red car, a big house for everyone to visit in, and humans to hate and make friends with.

  
Maybe one day frisk'll reset and Papyrus will forget about the human.

Maybe if i'm lucky I will too.

  
-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 10/23/2016
> 
> EDIT: 12/26/2016


End file.
